Computing systems today are connected via various networks, for example wired networks such as Ethernet. As these networks have developed, devices have been developed that are capable of being powered via these network connections. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has developed the IEEE 802.3af and 802.3 at standards that define Power over Ethernet. Power over Ethernet systems involve delivering power from a Power Sourcing Equipment (PSE) to a Powered Device (PD) located at opposite ends of a network connection.